Untuk, Dobeku
by Ichizuki Takumi
Summary: Jangan mengejarku. Dan jangan mencariku. Aku yang 'kan menemukanmu. Kau tetap di hatiku. Di hari yang tepat.  ne Oneshot pendek!


Songfic pertama ne…

Hasilnya g'jamin! Percaya deh! –memandang dengan tatapan yakin-

Disini ne, perasaan Sasuke yang tak mau dikejar-kejar oleh fans gilanya *plak* Gomennne maksudnya dikejar oleh Naruto. 3;

Terserahlah entar di angep seperti apa *pundung di pojokan*

Nenene… g' usah banyak cuap-cuap muach –Reder: muntah masal-

Oky kita langsung saja! –semangat-

Oya sampai lupa! Ne siapin lagunya akang Duta –Sheila on 7- yang **Untuk Perempuan**. Lo g'ada ya udah ;P

Satu lagi! semua ne **Sasuke POV**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Untuk Perempuan ****Sheila****on 7**

**Untuk, Dobeku ****Ichizuki Takumi**

**Pairing: Sasuke+Naruto. **

Nenene… kalian ne terserah mau angep Narunya cewek or cowok. Terserah! Tapi satu hal yang ku beritahu. Aku seorang FUJOSHI –bangga- *plak* T3T

**Rated: K+ **mungkin^^a

**Genere: Romance **tambahannya tolong kasih tahu ya.

**Warning: Shonen-ai or straight? Tau ah, gelap***plak***. OOC. Typo-s- G'berminat? BACK aja Z! :P**

Oya, yang _**Bold+Italic**_ tu yang ku ambil dari lagunya. Tapi Cuma sebagian sih XP

**One Shot+Pendek**

**Untuk, Dobeku**

_**Jangan mengejarku**_

_**Dan jangan mencariku**_

_**Aku yang 'kan menemukanmu**_

_**Kau tetap di hatiku**_

_**Di hari yang tepat**_

Jika aku pergi, tak terbesit dalam benakku kau mengejarku. Karena, semua ini keinginanku. Sesuatu yang mereka angap bodoh. Mengejarnya. Seseorang yang aku angap berharga, dulu. Seseorang yang membuatku jatuh ke dalam kegelapan ini. Jangan mengejarku.

Bila masing-masing dari kita berada pada tempat yang jauh. Terpisah oleh jarak, dan kita tak tahu dimana keberadaan antara satu dengan yang lain, aku tak berharap kau mencariku. Mencari seseorang pendosa sepertiku. Seseorang yang telah terselimuti kabut hitam bernama dendam. Seseorang yang tak bisa membedakan antara hitam dan putih. Salah dan benar. Jangan mencariku. Jangan pernah.

Percayalah padaku karena kau akan tetap di hatiku. Kau lah yang memenangkan hati ini. Kau lah cahaya bagi hati yang gelap ini. Kau lah matahari yang selalu mengahangatkan hati yang terselimuti salju ini. Tak sedetikpun hatiku tak menyebut namamu. Tak sedikitpun wajahmu hilang dari anganku. Karena, kau akan tetap dihatiku. Kau tetap dihatiku.

Suatu hari, aku kan datang membawa rindu yang mengembang. Membawa seikat rasa yang terpendam. Membawa cinta yang berbunga. Sutau hari. Di hari yang tepat.

_**Sibukan harimu**_

_**Jangan pikirkanku**_

_**Takdir yang 'kan menuntunku**_

_**Pulamg kepadamu**_

_**Di hari yang tepat **_

Biarkan waktu yang berlalu. Sibukkanlah harimu agar kau tak bosan. Berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu di padang ilalang. Tertawa bersama teman-teman. Terbuai dalam mimpi yang indah.

Jangan pernah lelah tersenyum. Seperti matahari yang tak pernah lelah menyinari bumi. Memberi kehangatan. Memberi kehidupan untuk setiap makhluk. Memberikan harapan untuk hari esok. Merangkai mimpi untuk hari senja. Sehingga tak ada waktu dalam pikiranmu untuk memikirkanku. Janganlah memikirkanku. Jangan pikirkanku.

Jika suatu kali kau merindukanku. Pejamkanlah matamu. Bisikkanlah namaku pada malam-malam indah. Pada bintang-bintang. Pada bulan. Pada lantunan angin. Pada nyanyian alam. Karena kelak, takdir yang akan menuntunku. Takdir yang 'kan menuntunku.

Ya, takdir yang akan menuntunku pulang kepadamu. Pulang kepangkuanmu. Pulang kepelukanmu. Di hari yang tepat.

_**Tidaklah mawar hampiri kumabang**_

_**Bukalah cinta bila kau kejar**_

_**Tenanglah-tenang, aku 'kan datang**_

_**Dan memungutmu ke hatiku yang terdalam**_

_**Bahkan ku takkan bertahan tanpamu**_

Tak perlu kau datang kepadaku. Tak perlu kau menghampiriku. Tidakkah kau amati alam ini? Kejadian yang ada di sekitarmu? Tidaklah mawar hampiri kumbang. Seperti itu pula kita.

Bukalah hatimu untuk menerimaku. Bukalah pelukanmu untuk menyambutku. Kembangkan senyummu untuk temaniku. Bukalah cinta bila kau kejar. Tak usah terburu. Tak usah risau. Tal perlu khawatir. Tak perlu gelisah. Tenanglah-tenang, aku 'kan datang. Dan memungutmu ke hatiku yang terdalam. Kau 'kan selalu berada di sana. Selalu di hatiku sepanjang waktu hidupku. Sepanjang sisa hidupmu. Bahkan tak terbesit dalam benakku, kau tak berakhir denganku. Karena aku takkan mampu bertahan tanpamu. Bahkan ku takkan bertahan tanpamu.

_**Aku yang 'kan datang.**_ Menghampirimu

_**Aku yang 'kan datang. **_Menemuimu

_**Aku yang 'kan datang. **_Menjemputmu

_**Aku yang 'kan datang. **_Menemanimu

_**Aku yang 'kan datang. **_Memelukmu

_**Aku yang 'kan datang.**_ Mendekapmu

_**Aku yang 'kan datang. **_Menciumu

Tak 'kan pernah kau ku biarkan sendiri lagi.

Tak 'kan pernah kau ku biarkan menangis lagi.

Tak 'kan ku biarkan kau terlepas dariku lagi.

Tak 'kan ku biarkan kau menjauh lagi.

Tak 'kan ku biarkan kau hilang dari benakku.

Tak 'kan pernah…

Tak 'kan pernah…

Tak 'kan pernah berhenti…

Tak 'kan pernah berhenti mencintaimu.

Tak 'kan pernah berhenti mencintaimu…

Naruto

Dobe ku

END

Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke, sakit? Sasuke, terjatuh, hingga kepalanya terbentur? Sasuke, gila? Ya! Sasuke, GILAAAAA! SASUKE, GII-di bekap-

Hahaha… lupakanlah kejadian diatas! =.=

Khu khu khu bagaiman? Ck, aku tak berani berharap. Karena memang terlalu OOC TT,TT

Oya, nenene… di mana ya tempat yang bisa pesen Fic?

Aku kadang da ide tapi males –baca: selalu males- ngetik TT3TT

Sudah langsung saja tak usah banyak kata yang terbuang sia-sia. Karena tak ada kata yang tersisa. Yah, Cuma tersisa beberapa kata yang keramat.

Seperti biasa. R_R Tau symbol itu?

Yapppp...

REVIEW…. PLEASSS…


End file.
